Angels wounds
by WyattGunn
Summary: Sequal to Max's story. Life isnt as it was before for Angel. An old friend teaches her how to get over how to move on. Rated M for graphic material.Please R&R people


Sequel of Fangs Story and Live on Max.

Song: When the children Cry by white lion.

Little child  
Dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain  
The fear you feel inside  
´cause you were born  
Into this evil world  
Where man is killing man  
and no one knows just why

I stood there crying and yelling. I had heard every thought that Fang had in his head. I had felt every emotion. I cried and cried. Even when I didn't think I could cry I kept on. The world wasn't fair for any of us. Over the next few weeks no one really talked much everyone was quiet. I heard them all though everyone was so hurt by Fangs death and felt everyones pain in addition to mine. One day I couldn't take it I took out a knife that Max gave me for emergencys. Why did Fang kill himself. What was so great about cutting yourself. Slowly I prepared the knife and made a small slit about where Fang made his. I understood it the pain from my arm numbed all my pain and all my thoughts. It was like being reborn.

What have we become  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again

Fang had showed me how to do it how to save myself from this pain. Every night I would make another small line. Then I would go to numb inside. Everyone was too sad to notice me.

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
´cause when the children sings  
The new world begins

I tried talking to max once I entered her room and told her how I was feeling. Max didn't say anything she just slapped me. She told me never to say his name in her presence. Then she started crying and so did I. I cut myself again that night crying the whole time. I blamed Fang for this. No I blame the school they destroyed Fang and my happiness.

Little child  
You must show the way  
To a better day  
For all the young  
´cause you were born  
For the world to see  
That we all can live  
In light and peace

It has now been a month and a half to the day since he left us. This also makes about 45 days of cutting myself. It had become like a ritual. I would go to my room and make to long lines in my arm. With my speedy recover powers my skin was already to be cut again. I haven't really talked to anyone in the flock in a while even Nudge doesn't speak anymore. Iggy and Max have been sleeping together. Not cause they love eachother they just want to feel. Nudge at school is the school whore. She sneaks out of the house and comes back early in the morning. I know all she wants is enough money to get away from here and I didn't blame her.

No more presidents  
And all the wars will end  
One united world under god

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
´cause when the children sings  
The new world begins

I had come home today late and crying no one paid any attention as I sobbed my way to my room. It was my ninth birthday today no one had noticed at home no one cared at school. Then there was Ryan. Ryan was thirteen. Today I was walking home from school. He jumped at me and caught me off guard. He put a cloth up to my mouth I woke up three hours later and was very groggy. My vagina hurt and there were blood stains on my underwear. I put back on my clothe and walked home. I was in my room tonight called for more then two marks. After the second one I just had to go. I put pulled the knife for a third mark.

What have we become  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again

No more presidents  
And all the wars will end  
One united world under god

I realized then and there what was wrong with my life my life was over. It was over when Fang killed himself. I insitantly opened up my school bag and took out a pen and paper writing down everything I could write about what I had been going through since Fang killed himself.

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
´cause when the children fight  
Then we know it ain´t right  
When the children break  
Let them know we´re awake  
´cause when the children sings  
The new world begins

I didn't cut sideways like I had been this time I took the knife cutting perfectly along the blade. I felt blood start to spray out. I felt my eyes start to close. My life wasn't ending now it was already over I was just taking the next step hopefully I would get to be with Fang in a better place.


End file.
